lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Garreth Matthews
" Ultimately, you can do what you want to do... I just hope you'll understand all aspects of a decision before you make it next time." -Garreth Garreth Matthews is the fifth guardian to appear in Lucidstuck, and was later introduced through Tinkerskull's description of him. He has wavy pointy black hair, red tinted glasses and an orange trench coat. Garreth is the Advisor of Doom in the Land of Hope and Miracles . He currently has awareness of out-of-construct history, and is aware of the Observers. Garreth has often been called "Garry" by his peers and "cold and emotionless" by others for his lack of emotion in most situations. Garreth does not believe in monsters , which he claims justifies his aloof persona in the dreamscape. Biography Garreth was a very quiet and antisocial child growing up, and had trouble making friends because he seemed uninterested in everything. He often kept to himself and spent most of his time on the computer. Occasionally he would tend to his sister's needs as an older brother, and would always prepare her breakfast and pack her lunch for school. Garreth liked to think he had some kind of feeling for others so he channeled it primarily towards his little sister. He would take care of her when she was sick and keep her company when his parents left home for work or errands. Garreth had felt vulnerable lately at the lack of his own physical abilities so he bought a hunting knife and learned how to use it for his and his sister's own protection. While alone he would practice swinging and lunging in his room and would strike trees outside while no one was watching, he continued this until he was very comfortable with his skills and never used it again. During a winter vacation, Garreth's parents took him and his sister out to a resort to go skiing for the first time. Garreth's sister was very enthusiastic about the idea, while Garreth was apathetic, though accompanying his sister was the least he could do, so he decided to join his family on the trip. Garreth quickly learned the basics and taught his sister some techniques to make it easier on her and they continued for most of the day, each day until it got dark. After one such day Garreth's sister went missing in the mountains. His family requested a search party and Garreth sought out personally to find her. While searching a snow storm came in and the search party had been called off. Garreth refused to stop until his sister was found, but he couldn't withstand the wind and low temperatures and was forced to return. Garreth's family returned home with one less family member leaving Garreth with no one to care for. When Garreth got older, he began to have strange sleeping irregularities in which he would begin lapsing in and out of sleep without realizing it . From time to time portions of what he perceived to be a portion of his day would be a very convincing dream which he would have dreamed spacing out before any of it had happened. Garreth decided to get a medical opinion in which the doctors found nothing wrong with him, but suggest he should get a fix on his sleeping patterns in case he may be having fainting spells. After finding out the news of this, a boy by the name of Lucas confronted him. Strangely enough, he invited him to lunch . Garreth didn't refuse as he saw no reason to; soon enough they met and had lunch everyday until Lucas invited a girl to join them by the name of Lexii. For a long time the three of them grew very close until Lucas decided to invite another person by the name of Derrick . Garreth strangely began to feel familiar things when interacting with Derrick and realized he may have met him once before. Personality and Traits Garreth is an extremely calm and quiet person that looks at everything from a logical point of view, devoid of emotion or biased outlook. Garreth has been known to help lead the others in times of distress showing his great leadership skills and brave qualities. Garreth has always been very fond of his friends and enjoys their company, and even welcomed Derrick into the fold when they first met. Garreth reached out to Derrick after they've been acquainted by sitting next to him in computer studies class in case Derrick needed a friend to ask for help or talk with. Although Garreth has a cold outlook to himself, inside he is willing to help and make others feel safe. Garreth prefers to aid his friends with advice in battle rather than take part personally. Relationships Lucas Bowers Lucas is Garreth's best friend. While Garreth was going through a rather low point in his life, Lucas reached out to him and offered to keep him company, at first he felt suspicious, but he didn't mind as long as there was someone. Lucas had a tendency to find out information about people and mentioned Garreth's sleeping issues, which became topic of interest pretty quick. He soon learned about Garreth's sister who was lost at a ski trip. Garreth soon shared his combat skills with his hunting knife which impressed Lucas, he seemed like a nice guy and Garreth felt it was better than being alone. Lexii Daines Lexii is Garreth's second best friend. After spending much time with Lucas, he invited Lexii to have Lunch with them as well. Lexii has the spirits of the group, she was always lively and she loved to talk about everything she could get out of her mouth, she seemed to be well versed in tonnes of literature which sparked an interest in Garreth as he has a mild interest in books as well. Although he didn't say much to Lexii he did enjoy listening to her speak about things she was most passionate about, and found it brightened his day. Daydream In Garreth's own words, Daydream (the real, out-of-construct Alice) was never particularly fond of him, but now considers him a threat since he is trying to stop her from continuing creating constructs to try and change their reality. She refuses to believe he was sent by Nightmare and has threatened to kill him if he continues to meddle. For his part, Garreth feels indifferent towards her and even pities her situation, but since her efforts are actually hurting other people he has agreed to help to stop her. Derrick Willford Garreth met Derrick after Lucas introduced him to their group, and he seems to get along with him well enough in general. Garreth seems inclined to help him, since he's advised Derrick in his computer classes, during their first shared dream he did his best to keep Derrick calm, and stated he would try to get him out of the dangerous dream. Derrick seems to trust him , but consider his attitude strange . Since Garreth became part of Derrick's party he has been understanding and supportive of Derrick's decisions, but he's not above reminding Derrick he should try to consider all angles of a problem before taking one. Alice Willford Garreth states he believes the Unknown Entity to be pretending to be Alice inside the construct, and that she's acting stranger than usual. He's wary of her in general and perfectly aware she's willing to kill him . He thinks she's very intelligent and is aware of her feelings for her brother, which he classifies as 'borderline erotic fixation'. Lucia Morris Lucia seemed to distrust Garreth on sight because he told Derrick not to trust her , but also possibly because of her insecurity and the fact he was an out-of-dream friend of Derrick. Garreth is aware of said distrusts and tries to thread carefully around it. For his part, Garreth has attempted to be pleasant to her, complimenting her on her attire and brushing off the fact she took his knife from his bag. She seems to be tentatively warming up to him, since she thinks he can't be all bad to get a conjuration as cute as Tinkerskull and was willing to follow his orders with little to no explanation. Once his memories are restored, he reveals that she has killed out-of-construct Derrick needs to be carefully handled since she has the power to destroy the construct. Emily Reed Emily and Garreth have not interacted yet in the story, but Garreth reveals she has been killed in many instances and that this is the only construct where she's made it alive this far, likely due to the Observers influence. He also states that the Black Skull that nightmare gave him is supposed to be a key item for her. Observers Garreth was made aware of their presence by Nightmare, who told him the Observers would be able to help him in his mission. He's since requested their aid and appears to trust their decisions, even so far as to agree to avoid hostilities against Alice despite the fact he doesn't trust her and thinks she'll kill him. Skills and Abilities Garreth is the Advisor of Doom, he has many skills to prevent bad things from happening. *Item Assessment *Close call Stats Trivia * Garreth's black skull shirt represents death. His sister's disappearance, abilities as an Advisor, his deep connection to the reapers, and his cold and quiet personality all suggest he has a close relationship with the concept. * Garreth's posters describe his nature. The "I want to believe" poster is a reference to the TV series X-files. The poster in that context means believing in aliens. In Garreth's case, the aliens are the Observers in which he wants to believe in. * Garreth's monster hunter and league of legends poster describes his love for strategy and battle prowess, although he often doesn't show his abilities. * Garreth has two personalities that he switches in and out of occasionally. * Garreth's pesterchum handle '''quiescentTheorist '''means a person who is unaware of their wisdom. Garreth's constant sleep irregularities bring forth two personalities, one which happens to be fully aware of everything that is to come, and the other that can only speculate and piece together "deja vus". * His birthday is on July 6th, with his zodiacal sign being cancer. * Garry doesn't seem to like taking his trench coat off, as seen by the fact he's never done so, refused Derrick's offer to have it upgraded for better armor and did not follow the full command to cover an enemy's eyes with it. It was revealed by the intrepidPioneer during a Q&A that the canon answer is: ** Because he has a knife in there sometimes. ** He has insecurities about his looks. ** It saves the author from creating a whole line of sprites with him not in his jacket. * Garreth rarely cooks anything besides breakfast, which he seems to be fairly good at. He likes strategy and puzzle games and his favorite color is orange. * The intrepidPioneer confirmed in Q&A's the following: ** Garreth is the tallest of the guardians (making him taller than Derrick's 5'7). ** The name of Garreth's younger sister was Annabelle Matthews. * In Welsh, the name Garreth means 'Gentle'. Modest and brave. Origins for Gareth indicate it may mean “old” or “gentle”. * In thead 7's Q&A iP mentioned Garry used to be a pro League of Legends player. * The movie that Garreth had brought to Lexii's sleep over was Salt Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Guardians